What's us?
by Earl Cherry
Summary: "Memang kita ini apa?"-Himchan-. "Bandmate?"-Yongguk-. Tentang pertanyaan hati yang membuat semua hal mejadi rumit dan menyebalkan. #summary aneh.. Pair: Banghim, Genre: Shou-ai/Yaoi, Romance, Drama-life, etc.(kagak yakin)
1. Chapter 1

~~What's "Us"?~~

"Akhirnya, latihan ini selesai juga" gumam sang General sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di lantai yang dingin.

"Bangunlah. Jangan tidur di sini." Tegur sang Leader

"Aish, Bbang. Aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." Sahut Himchan—sang General—yang tetap pada posisinya telentang di lantai.

"Maka dari itu, kita pulang saja. Lebih baik berbaring di kasur yang empuk dan hangat daripada di lantai ruang latihan yang dingin dan keras kan?" Yang lain pun langsung mengangguk mendengar ucapan sang Leader—Bang Yongguk.

"Hn. Baiklah." Final Himchan. Dia pun langsung bangkit dan menyusul member lainnya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sang Leader yang masih setia memasang matanya pada General-nya pun hanya menggeleng maklum saat melihat Himchan malah menggoda magnae mereka, Zelo dengan memukul pantatnya yang—kata Himchan—sangat istimewa.

"Kapan sih, kau akan dewasa?"

"Aku sudah dewasa hyung.." Yonggguk pun kaget dan langsung menoleh saat mendengar ada yang menyahuti perkataanya.

"Bahkan aku sudah pernah mimpi basah." Lanjut sosok itu, yang ternyata adalah Dancing Machine-nya BAP, Moon Jongup dengan ekspresi—entahlah. Yongguk yang mendengar penuturan salah satu 'anaknya' itu hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya

"Siapa yang mimpi basah?" tanya Youngjae yang telah berada di hadapan mereka—Yongguk dan Jongup.

"He? Mimpi basah? Siapa?" tanya Himchan yang juga langsung ikut nimbrung dengan wajah bingungnya yang terlihat lucu. Tangan kirinya ia rangkulkan pada pundak Zelo yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang malah terlihat seperti ia sedang dipapah oleh Zelo.

"Ak—.."

"Tidak ada. Ayo cepat. Bukankah kalian lelah dan segera ingin tidur?" kalimat Yonggguk sukses memotong ucapan Jongup. Yang dipotong ucapannya pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia didorong oleh Yongguk untuk keluar ruangan. Yang lain pun mengikuti sang Leader keluar ruang latihan itu sambil mengedikkan bahu mereka, menuju van yang terpakir di basement gedung TS Ent.

Tok Tok Tok

Ceklek

"Bbang?" Himchan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Yongguk melaui celah pintu yang dibukanya sedikit. Mendengar tidak ada sahutan, ia pun lalu masuk ke dalamnya demi melihat Yongguk yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang bisa Himchan pastikan adalah lirik lagu yang Yongguk siapkan untuk Comeback mereka.

Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada Yongguk. Bukankah member BAP berjumlah 6 orang, kenapa hanya Leadernya saja yang sibuk? Himchan lalu menoleh melihat makanan yang sudah satu jam yang lalu ia berikan pada Yongguk, masih utuh. Dia pun lalu menghela nafasnya.

**Himchan POV**

Lagi-lagi tidak disentuh. Apa dia tidak lapar? Bukankah sejak pulang dari latihan tadi ia tidak makan? Bahkan ke dapur pun tidak. Aku berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di dekat meja kerja Yongguk, mendudukkan diriku di situ sambil memandang Leader kami yang bekerja mati-matian untuk Comeback kami. Aku tersenyum miris. Mungkin orang lain yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Yongguk adalah sesuatu yang disebut kerja keras. Namun dari sudut pandangku, apa yang dilakukannya adalah penyiksaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Megabaikan perutnya yang sedari tadi belum terisi, mengabaikan rasa lelahnya setelah latihan yang benar-benar menguras tenaga kami, mengabaikan rasa kantuknya demi lirik-lirik sialan itu. Semua itu membuatku ingin berteriak di depanya supaya dia berhenti dan mengambil waktu istirahatnya. Namun semua itu hanya bisa kuwujudkan di dalam pikiranku, mengingat inilah mimpinya—yang tentu saja mimpi kami juga. Dan aku tidak mau mengambil risiko menjadi orang yang menghancurkan mimpi orang lain, yang juga mimpiku sendiri.

Kulirik lagi seonggok omelet dingin yang ada di meja depanku. Lalu aku berdiri sambil mengambil makanan itu dan menuju meja kerja Yongguk. Kalau tidak seperti ini, nanti ia bisa sakit karena tidak makan, ucapku dalam hati.

Puk

Yongguk menoleh pada tanganku yang ada di pundaknya lalu padaku yang berada di sampingnya. Terlihat kalau ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku di ruangannya tersebut. Aku lalu tersenyum dan menarik satu kursi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau harus mengisi perutmu yang kosong itu. Aku, ah maksudku kami tidak ingin kau sakit. Kau kan Leader." Kataku sambil menyodorkan sepiring omelet dingin padanya.

"Nanti saja, Chan. Aku masih harus menyortir ini." dia mengalihkan pandanganya pada setumpuk kertas-kertas itu lagi. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Menyebalkan.

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit. Kau kan tadi tidak ikut makan malam. Apalagi ini sudah malam." lanjutku sambil melirik jam yang bertengger di salah satu sudut dinding. Pukul setengah 12. Ck.

"…"

"Baiklah. Sini aku suapi. Buka mulutmu. Aaaa" kataku. Kulihat ia menoleh padaku dengan ekspesi kaget. Aku hanya mengerutkan keningku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

**Himchan POV End**

**Yongguk POV**

What? Menyuapiku? Apa dia kira aku anak kecil yang harus disuapi ketika makan? Ish, menyebalkan. Kugelengkan kepalaku keras menolak idenya yang menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku tidak lapar." Kudengar ia berdecak kesal.

"Ish. Bbang~" aku menatapnya horor. Apa-apaan dia, memanggilku dengan nada yang terdengar..err..manja. Apa dia wanita? Lihatlah! Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya seperti seekor _puppy_ kecil yang minta perhatian. Aigoo

"Aaaa..." Himchan mulai menyuruhku lagi untuk membuka mulutku dan memasukkan omelet buatannya itu. Ish, ya sudah lah, tak ada salahnya kan?

**Yongguk POV end**

Yongguk pun akhirnya pasrah dan membuka mulutnya lebar. Namun belum sempat sepotong omelet mendarat di dalam mulutnya, pintu ruangannya terbuka menampakkan raut cemas Youngjae yang teragantikan dengan raut wajah heran dipadukan dengan wajah khas bangun tidur (E: bisa bayangkan? Kalo aku sih, enggak.. hehe).

"Ekhem.. Bukannya bermaksud mengganggu moment Banghim, tapi ini darurat." Kata Youngjae hati-hati. Pasalnya, dia merasa seperti orang ke-3 yang mengganggu hubungan Banghim, walaupun kenyataannya tidak. BangHim pun tersenyum canggug dan mengangguk, mengisyaratkan untuk Youngjae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Junhong mimpi buruk. Dan sekarang dia merengek tidak bisa tidur. Bisakah kalian—sebagai hyungdeul tertua—membantuku menenangkannya?" pinta Yougjae yang sebenarnya sangat sangat sangat mengantuk.

Yongguk yang mendengar itupun lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju ke satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Youngjae yang berada di tengah pintu pun memberi akses bagi sang leader untuk lewat dengan menyingkirkan badannya ke samping pintu. Himchan yang juga khawatir pun segera menyusul Yongguk ke kamar DaeJaeLo setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sepiring omelet dingin di meja dapur.

"Bukankah itu makanan yang tadi Hyung berikan untuk Yongguk hyung?" Tanya Youngjae yang sekarang berada di belakang Himchan.

"Oh! Kau mengagetkanku, Youngjae-ah. Ne, dan dia belum menyentuhnya sedikit pun." Balas Himchan lesu.

"Huh, dia aneh." Perkataan Youngjae membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Himchan. Yang ditatap buru-buru meneruskan kalimatnya agar tidak menimbulkan salah paham.

"Eumm, maksudku, Yongguk hyung itu aneh, karena dia tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri tapi lebih mementingkan membernya..."

"Bukankah Leader memang seperti itu?" potong Himchan cepat. Bukan bermaksud membela Yongguk, tapi memang itu tipikal seorang leader kan?

"Ne, aku tahu, Hyung. Tapi bedanya, Yongguk hyung hanya terlihat peduli dengan Zelo saja. Bukannya apa, tapi lihatlah, betapa cepat Yongguk hyung bereaksi saat aku memberitahunya bahwa Junhong mimpi buruk. Maksudku, dia tidak pernah seperti itu padaku, atau Daehyun, atau Jongup. Bahkan.."

"Cukup Yoo Youngjae!" kata Himchan tegas. "Pertama, kau terlalu berfikir negatif. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering kelelahan?" Youngjae pun mengangguk. "Itulah sebabnya kau bisa berfikir negatif. Cobalah istirahat dan tenangkan pikiran dan hatimu. Oke?" Youngjae mengangguk lagi.

"Kedua. Semua yang kau katakan itu benar. Dan pembelaanku adalah, Junhong itu maknae. Kau juga tahu bukan? Bahwa maknae mendapat semua rasa sayang dan perhatian dari hyungnya. Tak terkecuali dengan Junhong. Kalau Yongguk lebih memperhatikan dia daripada kita, itu sangat wajar." Ucap Himchan bijak. Meski dia bukan Leader, tapi kan dia hyung tertua kedua, yang artinya dia yang diandalkan oleh Dongsaengnya bila Yongguk sedang tidak ada. Jadi sah-sah saja dia berkata—sok—bijak.(E:Himchanchan, mianhae.) Meski sebenarnya dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan pernyataan Youngjae. 'Mungkinkah?'

To Be Continued~

Earl's: Haloha... Earl balik lagi nih.. hehehe. uda lama nggak mampir di FFn, sibuk latian buat ujian (kagak ada yang nanya...). Earl balik-balik bawa cerita absurd yang-semoga-bisa jadi berchapter-chapter, hehe... Earl agak nekat si, buat post ff baru sedangkan bentar lagi uda mau ujian plus belajar buat masuk PTN (Doain ya, biar Earl bisa masuk ke PTN yang bagus, kalo bisa si, di Korea, wkwkwk...), tapi jujur, Earl suka nulis, jadi nggak bisa tahan buat nggak nulis.

Oiya, makasih ya buat yang uda Baca, Review, Fave Fanfi-fanfic sebelum ini. Earl ngerasa berterima kasih banget, uda ada yang mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca imaginasi Earl. Earl tambah berterima kasih lagi kalau ada yang mau baca ini fanfic... hehe..

For the last, but not the least, Thanks a lot... Saranghamnida...


	2. Chapter 2

~~What's "Us"?~~

Chapter 2

**Warn(s):** Chap ini kayaknya agak—banget—bikin bosen deh, jadi siap-siap ember atau kantung plastik ya.. trus ada sedikit tambahan chara—ehem—Suho Exo. Karena jujur, Earl liat yang fancam Suho-Himchan waktu Idol star Championship langsung mikir kalau mereka deket, jadi buat yang gak suka, mohon maaf.. trus ini chap ayaknya jauh dari kata bagus dan mungkin jauh dari harapan, jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf.. Earl masih belajar cara menjaga imajinasi yang ada di otak Earl.. hehe.

**Thanks to**: All reader and Reviewer. Trus yang udah Fave sama Follow, Jeongmal Gamsahamnida. Buat Bbang & HimeChan, thanks alot for being my inspiration...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ceklek

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, membuat sesosok tubuh yang tadinya berbaring di ranjangnya terduduk menghadap pintu. Matanya mengerjap lucu melihat orang yang baru saja masuk kamarnya—atau dibilang kamar mereka. Membuahkan tatapan heran—kagum—dari orang yang masuk tadi.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Yongguk. Himchan menggeleng cepat. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa tidur. Perkataan Youngjae tadi saat di dapur membuat pikirannya agak kacau dan membuat ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Lalu kenapa belum tidur? Biasanya kau sudah ada di antartika jam segini.." Kata Yongguk setelah menempatkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah ranjang Himchan. Dia pun lalu memulai ritual akan tidurnya, yaitu membuka kaos oblong hitam yang sejak tadi menutup otot-otot perut dan dadanya. Setelahnya, membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Himchan yang masih menyimpan pandangannya pada Yongguk.

"Mana Jongup?" Tanya Himchan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar, melepaskan kontak mata yang sebelumnya tidak sengaja terjadi antara dirinya dan Yongguk. Dahi Yongguk berkerut. Antara heran dan—tidak suka.

"Dia bilang akan tidur di kamar Junhong, sekalian menemaninya. Memang kenapa?" Mendengar jawaban Yongguk, sontak Himchan melebarkan kedua matanya sambil menoleh cepat ke arah Yongguk.

"Mwo? Aish, anak itu.." Ujar Himchan lalu bangkit hendak menuju kamar DaeJaeLo untuk menarik Jongup kembali. Entahlah, pokoknya dia belum mau ditinggal berdua dengan Yongguk sebelum pikirannya benar-benar tenang. Namun, niatnya terhalangi oleh cengkeraman tangan Yongguk pada lengannya kirinya.

"Mau kemana? Menarik Jongup?" Himchan pun mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, Youngjae dan Daehyun mengijinkannya kok. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tidur. Karena besok, kita ada pemotretan untuk album baru. Ok?" Himchan ragu-ragu mengangguk lalu kembali naik ke ranjangnya.

"Tapi—"

"Kim Himchan." Nada tegas dari Yongguk membuat Himchan langsung menidurkan badannya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak lupa juga memejamkan dua bola mata indah miliknya. Apapun itu, ia paling takut bila Yongguk sudah mulai mengeluarkan nada dingin namun tegasnya yang terkesan sangat berat, membuat ia merinding seketika. Membuatnya merasa dia bukan Yongguk.

Hening terasa dalam ruangan itu. Bahkan bunyi detik jarum jam yang menempel di dinding pun tertangkap jelas oleh salah satu penghuni kamar. Yongguk lalu membalik badannya yang tadi membelakangi Himchan menjadi menghadap Himchan. Bisa ia lihat, tubuh yang terbungkus selimut sebatas leher dengan posisi membelakanginya, tubuh teman satu grupnya—atau setidaknya begitu. Nafasnya terlihat teratur, menandakan bahwa Himchan sudah masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

"Aish, apa yang kupikirkan.." Erang Yongguk frustasi. Setelah mengacak rambutnya sebentar dan memastikan bahwa erangannya tidak membangunkan Himchan, ia pun berusaha untuk kembali tidur lagi, mengingat ia dan yang lain masih punya _schedule _besok.

* * *

**#Next Day**

"Na..Dul..Set.."

Cekrek

"Yak! Bagus. Satu kali lagi."

Cekrek

"Oke!" Kata sang fotografer menandakan bahwa pemotretan hari itu telah berakhir. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk beberapa kali kepada fotografer dan para staff, para member BAP pun bergegas ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti _outfit_ mereka.

"Setelah ini kalian bebas sampai jam 4 sore nanti." Kata manager Kang sesaat setelah semua member memasuki ruang ganti. Wajah cerah langsung terlihat di masing-masing member sebagai reaksi atas apa yang disampaikan oleh sang manager.

"Woahhh, jinja? Eumm, aku ingin tidur ah.." Kata Daehyun sambil menerawang langit-langit, membayangkan dirinya tidur di kasur empuk miliknya. 'Dua jam cukuplah, untuk tidur cantikku, hehe..' Setelahnya, senyum terlihat bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Eum, boleh aku keluar sebentar?" Tanya Himchan pada manager Kang ragu. Semua member plus manager Kang menatapnya heran. Pasalnya, ia jarang keluar bila waktu bebas mereka hanya sedikit.

"Kemana?" Sang Leader pun angkat bicara. Wajahnya berkerut heran.

"Mmm, aku ada janji dengan temanku. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Hmm, okelah. Tapi jangan macam-macam, ne?" ucap manager Kang pada Himchan. Himchan pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Siang ini, ruang latihan TS Ent. terlihat ramai. Bekali-kali lagu Badman terputar dari pengeras suara yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan. Berkali-kali pula keenam member menghentakkan badan merek sesuai alur yang telah ada. Park Sanghyun, sang koreografer pun juga berkali-kali memuji dan membenarkan gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan para member.

"Oke, istirahat 15 menit. Yongguk, kau harus fokus. Banyak sekali kesalahan yang kau buat tadi. Himchan juga. Apa kalian bersekongkol, eoh?" Tunjuk Sanghyun pada Yongguk dan Himchan. Member lain menatap dua hyung tertuanya dengan tatapan heran. Hellowww, _comeback stage_ mereka tinggal 3 hari lagi, kenapa mereka malah seperti ini.

"Hyung.. Tidak biasanya. Kenapa?" Tanya Zelo yang memposisikan duduknya di sebelah Yongguk yang sedang membuka tutup botol minumnya.

"Eobseoyo..(Tidak ada)" Jawabnya setelah setengah air dalam botol pindah ke perutnya. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada dinding dan matanya ia pejamkan dengan sempurna. Selang beberapa detik, terdengar desahan frustasi dari mulutnya yang membuat Zelo semakin bingung.

"WUAHH.. Himchan hyung daebak! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau hyung kencan dengan Suho sunbae, eoh?" Teriak Daehyun heboh. Di tangannya terdapat tablet yang menampilkan gambar dua orang pria yang berjalan keluar dari sebuah coffee shop. Meskipun dua pria tersebut memakai penyamarannya, namun highlight di bawahnya menunjukkan siapa gerangan dua orang tersebut.

"**EXO Leader, Suho, terlihat 'kencan' dengan BAP Himchan di sebuah Coffee Shop"**

"Aish, apanya yang kencan, eoh? Memang ada namja kencan dengan namja?" ucap Himchan acuh. "Mereka hanya melebihkannya saja."

"Eung, entahlah. Di sini tertulis kalau kalian berteman dan minum kopi, tapi kenapa harus di jadwal sibuk kalian?" tanya Daehyun yang masih membaca artikel yang tampil di tabletnya.

"Hei Hei! Dengar..." heboh Youngjae. Himchan memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Apa lagi sekarang?'

"Sesaat setelah keduanya keluar dari coffee shop, Himchan terlihat mengikuti Suho menuju mobilnya. Lalu—"

"DIA MEMBUKAKAN PINTU UNTUKMU?" Tanya Daehyun dengan berteriak. Teriakannya bahkan sampai menghentikan Jongup yang sedang berlatih gerakan dance-nya dan beralih menatap Daehyun datar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?" Jawaban Himchan sukses membuat Daehyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri—dengan pelan.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yag kau katakan saat Ta-dah! Episode 3?" Tanya Youngjae. Himchan terlihat berpikir sejenak, setelahnya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kalau kau ingin menarik perhatian seseorang, kau bisa membukakan pintu mobil saat ia ingin masuk.."

"Itu kan hanya berlaku untuk perempuan.." Kata Himchan malas. Ayolah. Ini semua hanya masalah _'manners'_

"Bukankah dulu hyung bilang kalau itu juga berlaku untuk namja, kalau suatu saat kau ingin membuatnya terkesan.." Ucap Jongup yang sudah duduk di dekat Daehyun. DaeJae pun mengangguk membenarkn ucapan Jongup tersebut.

"Aku ingin bicara." Suara berat milik Yongguk menginterupsi kegiatan diskusi DaeJaeHimUp, memebuat mereka sontak mendongak memandang hyung tertua mereka dengan heran.

"Kau mengajak siapa hyung?" Tanya Zelo yang sudah berada di tengah-tengah Daehyun dan Jongup. Membuahkan protes kecil dari Jongup yang sedang membaca artikel di tablet yang masih dibawa Daehyun.

"Jadi—"

"Kim Him Chan." Suara Yongguk memotong pertanyaan yang baru saja akan Daehyun ucapkan, membuat sang Keke Mato menekuk wajahnya tidak suka. Sedangkan sang terpanggil—Himchan—menelan ludahnya paksa.

'Matilah aku..' rutuk Himchan dalam hati.

"W-wae?" Gagap Himchan. Sumpah, demi apapun, dia paling tidak suka bermasalah dengan Yongguk, meski itu hanya hal sepele. Karena pasti, ujung-ujungnya bukanlah hal yang baik bagi mereka. Sanghyun masuk dan langsung memandang aneh BangHim.

"Mau kemana kalian? Latihan belum selesai." Kata Sanghyun. Himchan lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. Sedang Yongguk hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba ingin meledak.

"Ayo! Kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing. Kita harus mengejar target kita. Ppali!" Tegas Sanghyun, membuahkan desahan kecewa dari keempat member yang masih duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan. Perlahan, keempat member tersebut bergerak menuju posisinya sendiri-sendiri.

"K-kita bicara nanti.." Kata Himchan pada Yongguk setelah tangannya bebas dari cengkeraman Yongguk. Lalu ia pun berlari kecil menuju posisi _dance_nya.

'Hhhh... Ada apa denganku?' Tanya Yongguk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Kau hanya ingin berdiri di situ atau apa, Bang Yongguk~ssi?" Sindir Sanghyun. Setelahnya, Yongguk menempati posisinya. "Mianhae.." ucapnya. Entah untuk Sanghyun atau untuk Himchan.

* * *

"Kau ingin bicara apa tadi?" Tanya Himchan yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Yongguk yang sedang menonton TV.

Jangan salah sangka. Himchan sebenarnya masih takut dengan Yongguk karena insiden tadi siang di ruang latihan. Tapi, sejak pulang dari latihan _dance_ dan vokal tadi, Yongguk seperti menghindarinya—atau hanya perasaannya saja. Setelah sampai dorm, Yongguk langsung masuk ke ruangannya, bahkan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Saat makan malam pun ia tidak keluar. Zelo yang membujuknya—dengan membawa senampan makanan—pun ia acuhkan. Sampai saat Himchan terbangun karena haus pun, Yongguk tidak berada di kamarnya, dan berujung ia menemukan Yongguk di ruang tengah sedang menonton Tv. Ia jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Yongguk, makannya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri Yongguk.

"Bbang?" Panggil Himchan pada Yongguk karena merasa ia diacuhkan. Yongguk pun masih fokus pada layar persegi di depan sana yang menayangkan film luar, membuat Himchan memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Apa kau marah? Tentang.. eumm.. artikel itu?" Tanya Himchan hati-hati. Yang ditanya pun terlihat enggan untuk sekedar mengangguk atau menggeleng, mebuahkan senyum kecut dari Himchan.

"Kalau iya?" Tanya Yongguk setelah keheningan yang begitu lama. Himchan pun membulatkan matanya kaget. Memandang sosok yang berada di sampingnya yang masih menatap TV flat di depannya.

"Kau... benarkah?" Tanya Himchan lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

~~What's "Us"?~~

Chapter 3

.

.

Sorry ya, kelamaan post-nya. Lagi sibuk ujian nih.. maklum, udah bulan maret. Oh ya, yang mau ujian, semangat ya...

**Warn: **Typo(s) dimana-mana, alur kecepetan, membosankan, dan mungkin jalan cerita sudah bisa ditebak. So, Earl minta maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

.

Should i open the show?

Let's Start

.

.

"Apa kau marah? Tentang.. eumm.. artikel itu?" Tanya Himchan hati-hati. Yang ditanya pun terlihat enggan untuk sekedar mengangguk atau menggeleng, membuahkan senyum kecut dari Himchan.

"Kalau iya?" Tanya Yongguk setelah keheningan yang begitu lama. Himchan pun membulatkan matanya kaget. Memandang sosok yang berada di sampingnya yang masih menatap TV flat di depannya.

"Kau... benarkah?" Tanya Himchan lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

Himchan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Benarkah? Benarkah laki-laki di depannya ini marah padanya karena artikel itu? Karena di artikel itu, ia bersama orang lain, bukan membernya atau pun dirinya sendiri? Kalau semua pemikiran itu benar, bolehkah Himchan berharap?

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur sekarang." Perkataan Yongguk membuyarkan semua yang ada di dalam kepala Himchan. Seketika ia mendongak demi melihat Yongguk yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada sosok yang menghilang di balik pintu bercat putih itu.

'Hahhhhh... Sudahlah. Apa aku harus menjalankan rencana Joonmyun ya..?' pikir Himchan sambil melenggang menuju kamarnya, mengikuti sosok yang selama ini memenuhi pikiranya.

.

.

"Dul..Set.. Annyeonghaseyo. Uri B.A.P Yes Sir! Kamsahamnida.." Ucapan dari Yongguk menandai berakhirnya **comeback stage** mereka di salah satu stasiun TV di Seoul itu. Meski raut lelah jelas tergambar di wajah mereka—karena jadwal promosi yang padat, namun rasa bahagia karena bertemu kembali dengan BABY membuat lelah tersebut menghilang. Justru dengan kembali menyapa para BABY, jadwal yang—sialan—padat itu menjadi menyenangkan.

Tak terkecuali hari ini. Dari saat turun panggung hingga sampai di ruang ganti pun, senyuman tak lepas dari wajah mereka. Saat mereka berpapasan dengan idol lain pun, mereka tak segan untuk membungkuk atau sekedar tersenyum, menunjukkan bahwa mereka benar-benar bahagia. Meskipun dari beberapa idol-grup adalah **Hoobae** (Junior) mereka.

"Yongguk Oppa~!" Satu suara menghentikan langkah enam orang yang sudah akan memasuki ruang ganti. serentak mereka menoleh dan mendapati manajer Kang dengan seorang yeoja. **YEOJA?!**

"Sanhee.." Panggil Yonguk pada yeoja itu. Terlihat raut tak percaya dari Yongguk saat ia perlahan mendekati yeoja yang ia panggil tadi—atau memanggilnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yongguk saat ia sudah berada di samping yeoja yang bernama Sanhee.

"Aku—"

"Lebih baik bicara di dalam, Yogguk~ah." Usul manajer Kang sambil membawa lima member yang masih bengong di depan pintu masuk ruang ganti agar segera mengerjakan apa yang tadi tertunda—masuk ruang ganti.

"Kajja Oppa~" Ajak Sanhee pada Yongguk.

'Sial!' maki Himchan dalam hati.

Ia bermaksud ingin masuk ruang ganti terakhir, namun apa yang ia dapat? Yeoja itu dengan centilnya—ekhem—dengan CENTILnya menggamit lengan kiri Yongguk dan menyeretnya masuk ruang ganti. melewati seorang KIM HIMCHAN yang mematung karena shock. Sekilas, Himchan melihat yeoja itu melirik dirinya sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Membentuk sebuah **smirk.**

'Damn!'

.

.

Sejak hari itu, setiap selesai perform ataupun promosi di berbagai stasiun TV dan Radio, yeoja—Sanhee—itu slalu muncul bersama manajer Kang. Tentu saja kemunculannya hanya untuk menyapa Yongguk atau menanyakan keadaan Yongguk, atau mengelap keringat Yongguk, atau menyemangati Yongguk dengan embel-embel—**Saranghae**.

.

.

**To: Cheonsa Babo**

**Yeoja menyebalkan!**

**Aku harus bagaimana? **(._.")

**Send.**

Himchan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja rias setelah dengan brutal mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang. Mood-nya sedang hancur gara-gara yeoja-centil-sok-cantik-plus-menyebalkan-sekali-sangat-sangat-sangat bernama San—huek—hee. Bagaimana tidak. Setelah selesai perform di MTv K tadi, yeoja-centil-sok-cantik-plus-menyebalkan-sekali-sangat-sangat-sangat itu langsung menghambur memelukYongguk. **MEMELUK! **Dan setelahnya meninggalkan bekas—yang menjijikkan di pipi Yongguk. Dengan kata lain, **CIUM PIPI! Oh, Hell!**

Puk

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Zelo yang baru saja menepuk pundak Himchan. Yang ditanya hanya menoleh sekilas pada Zelo yang ssekarang duduk di kursi di sampingnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Himchan.

**From: Cheonsa Babo**

**Memangnya ada apa? Apa dia menggigitmu? Kekeke**

"Sial.."

"Kau kenapa hyung? K-kau tidak suka aku di sini?" ucap Zelo tak percaya. Tampak sedikit raut sedih di balik wajahnya yang—terlihat—innocent itu. Himchan yang mendengar Zelo berkata seperti itu pun buru-buru menoleh pada Sang Totomato.

"Bukan begitu, Junhong sayang~. Hyung hanya... hanya... hanya sedang... umm.. lelah."

'Ya, hatiku yang lelah.' Batin Himchan.

"Sudahlah. Setelah ini kita **free, **kan? Ayo cepat hapus make-up mu, lalu pulang ke dorm dan tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Bujuk—perintah—Himchan pada Zelo. Sedang Zelo yang pada dasarnya adalah **magnae** penurut pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Tapi hyung~" Zelo menggantungkan ucapannya, membuahkan kerutan di dahi Himchan. "Aku lapar, hehe..."

"Eiy, aku kira kenapa. Ya sudah, nanti **delivery** saja. Aku benar-benar lelah. Oke?" Zelo pun untuk kedua kalinya mengangguk patuh. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan selain ditraktir Himchan hyung, pikirnya.

.

Di perjalanan menuju dorm, Himchan kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jemarinya lincah menari di atas layar ponsel demi membalas pesan yang tadi sempat ia acuhkan karena masalah **baby-nya—**Zelo—ngambek. Ia benar-benar harus ekstra hati-hati bila mengahadapi Zelo yang sedang ngambek. Salah-salah, dia bisa saja didiamkan Yongguk sampai satu minggu karena membuat Zelo menangis.

**To: Cheonsa Babo**

**Aniya... Tapi ia menciumnya... MENCIUMNYA!**

**Send.**

Susunan tempat duduk di mobil adalah di kursi depan, tentu saja supir & manajer Kang. Di kursi tengah ada Yongguk, Zelo dan Youngjae. Lalu di kursi belakang ada Daehyun, Himchan dan Jongup. Semua member sudah tampak tertidur kecuali Himchan saja. Atau tidak..

**From: Cheonsa Babo**

**Cium? Kisseu?**

'Cium?' batin Daehyun. Ternyata sang Keke Mato yang sedari tadi menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Himchan dan dikira Himchan sudah tidur malah membaca pesan yang muncul di ponsel Himchan dengan nama **sender **'Cheonsa Babo'. Dimana pengirim dan isi pesannya membuat ia semakin penasaran.

**To: Cheonsa Babo**

**Ne. Dan kau tahu seperti apa rasanya?**

**Send.**

**From: Cheonsa Babo**

**Eummm.. pasti sangat menyenangkan. Benarkan? Keke**

"Sialan.." desis Himchan.

**To: Cheonsa Babo**

**Aish.. Mati saja kau!**

**Send.**

"Kau sama saja meyebalkan." Maki Himchan.

**From: Cheonsa Babo**

**Arra.. arra.. Lalu kau ingin bagaimana? Mau kujemput besok? Kebetulan jadwalku tidak terlalu padat. Hanya malamnya di radio Shindong hyung. Bagaimana?**

**To: Cheonsa Babo**

**Baiklah. Sepertinya promosi kami juga sudah selesai. Jemput jam 8 bisa?**

**Send.**

**From: Cheonsa Babo**

**Tentu, Princess. Jadi jam 8, oke? Ugh, sorry, aku harus tidur. Sehun daritadi mengeluh tidak bisa tidur karenaku. Kau juga. Sesampainya di dorm, cepat tidur. Arra?**

**To: Cheonsa Babo**

**Stop memenggilku PRINCESS.. **

**Jalja..**

**Send.**

'Mereka terlihat dekat.. aku yakin si "Cheonsa Babo" itu Suho Subaenim. Dan... mungkinkah mereka besok akan kencan?' pikir Daehyun yang masih setia mencuri baca pesan-pesan milik Himchan. Dan bila besok ada berita di infotament tentang rumor Suho dan Himchan sedang berkencan, maka kalian tahu siapa sumbernya..

.

#paginya

Jam di meja nakas masih menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat. Namun salah satu penghuninya sudah sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin demi melihat pantulan dirinya yang mengagumkan. Rambut blonde yang sedikit panjang, mata kucing yang terlihat tajam dan menggemaskan, hidung yang mancung serta bibir bershape-M dipadukan dengan kaos putih dan semi-blazer warna biru dan jeans biru kehitam-hitaman yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sempurna.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" Tanya Jongup yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Himchan.

"AH! Kau mengangetkanku, Jongup~ah. Tumben kau sudah bangun sepagi ini.. Kenapa?" tanya Himchan yang sedang memasang jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

"Parfummu membuatku terbangun. Memangnya kau mau kemana sih, hyung..?" tanya Jongup lagi yang masih setengah sadar. Ya, meskipun parfum Himchan telah mengganggunya, dia belum sepenuhnya terbangun..(?)

Himchan lalu mendekat ke arah Jongup lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Bisikan yang membuat Jongup me-merah seketika.

"Rahasia.."

Setelahnya, sang General melenggang pergi keluar dorm tanpa menoleh pada korban kejahilannya pagi ini,

seorang Moon Jongup. Ckckck.. pray for Jongup..#lho?

.

.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Yongguk setelah ia menyeret Himchan ke ruangan—studio—nya. Himchan yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dorm tidak tahu apa-apa ketika Yongguk menyeretnya menuju ruangan yang tidak ingin ia masuki saat berdua dengan Yonnguk lalu berakhir di antara dinding dan Yongguk. Dan semuanya menjadi jelas saat pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Leadernya.

"Bertemu teman." Ucapnya mencoba tenang.

"Siapa?" Himchan mulai megerutkan keningnya. Setahunya, Yongguk tidak pernah se-peduli ini saat ia keluar dorm tanpa member yang lain.

"Temanku, siapa lagi.."

"Kim. Him. Chan"

"Wae? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu. Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu.." meski ini tentangmu, lanjut Himchan dalam hati.

Brakkk

Tangan Yongguk mendarat tepat di samping kepala Himchan membuat Himchan ketakutan. Entah karena ia tahu Yongguk memang sungguh marah atau karena posisinya yang seakan berada dalam kungkungan Yongguk.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Aku adalah Leader BAP dan kau, KIM HIM CHAN salah satu membernya, jadi ini juga urusanku." Persetan dengan alasan yang terdengar konyol itu, Yongguk tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya dengan siapa Himchan-nya pergi.

"Benarkah? Jadi sekarang urusan pribadi member juga menjadi urusanmu, begitu? Hah, lucu sekali..'

'Tenang Yongguk~ah, tenang..' Yongguk mencoba tidak terpancing emosi. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin berakhir dengan penyesalan atas tindakannya menyakiti Himchan karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Siapa?" Nada bicara Yongguk sudah sedikit menurun meski tatapannya masih menyiratkan emosi yang beragam.

Himchan menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Orang yang sama dengan yang di artikel beberapa waktu lalu." Ucap Himchan bagai menyulut bom waktu.

"KENAPA?" Kali ini Yongguk berteriak tepat di muka Himchan. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus orang yang selalu dibandingkan dengannya? Kenapa?

"Aku hanya bercerita sedikit padanya, tidak lebih."

"Tapi aku leadermu, membermu juga. Kau bisa bicara padaku, Kim Him Chan. Bukan malah orang asing. "

"Dia bukan orang asing. Dia sahabatku.."

"Sahabat? Berarti kau anggap kami bukan sahabatmu, jadi kau tidak mau bercerita padaku atau yang lain?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Yongguk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu demi menenangkan dirinya agar tidak meledak. Sebenarnya ia sudah gila sejak tadi pagi, setelah ia mendengar dari Daehyun bahwa Himchan pergi berkencan dengan orang yang ia yakini sebagai Suho. Dan Yongguk merencanakan untuk menginterogasi Himchan setelah ia pulang dari "kencan"-nya. Makannya ia tadi langsung menarik Himchan sesaat setelah Himchan masuk dorm. Entahlah. Ia merasa hatinya tidak tenang saat Himchan pergi tadi.

Himchan mendekati Yongguk dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Biar bagaimanapun, ia takut bila tiba-tiba Yongguk meledak seperti tadi.

"Eumm, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan pada member lain, apalagi padamu—"

"Dan kau memilih menceritakannya pada Suho? Ck.."

Himchan tahu, Yongguk sebenarnya kecewa pada dirinya. Kecewa karena ia lebih memilih Suho daripada Yongguk. Atau bukan kecewa saja? Cemburu?

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Himchan sesaat setelah hening yang tidak begitu lama.

"Apa?" jawab Yongguk tanpa menoleh pada Himchan. Pandangannya lurus menembus langit-langit ruangannya.

"Menurutmu kita ini apa?"

"Tentu saja kita ini Bandmate. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Bandmate? Lalu kenapa kau menggila saat aku keluar dengan orang lain? Bahkan kau mengurungku di sini karena aku bercerita tentang masalahku pada orang lain. Kau terlihat sangat possesif, kau tahu?" ketidakterimaan Himchan akhirnya keluar juga.

"Benarkah? T-tapi bukankah tindakanku ini wajar? Kau keluar dengan leader Idol grup lain terlebih membeberken rahasiamu padanya—"

"Tapi ia sahabatku. Dan kalau kau bepikir bahwa kemarahanmu tadi hanya karena "status-leader"-mu itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi.."

'Cukup sudah. Bila semuanya berakhir buruk, maka aku akan menyerah..' Putus Himchan final.

.

.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi..."

"Menurutmu, kita ini apa?"

"Bandmate?" jelas keraguan terpancar dari nada bicara Yongguk yang mengambang. Membuktikan bahwa dia tidak lagi yakin dengan **statement**-nya.

"Bandmate? Hah! Oke... Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu sekarang. Terima kasih banyak.." Himchan beranjak menuju pintu ruangan dengan hati yang terasa dihantam beton. Sakit..

Greeepp

"Kajima..."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu kita ini apa. Tapi yang aku tahu, kita ini memang bandmate, dan— dengarkan dulu" Himchan kembali tenang setelah tadi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yoongguk pada pinggangnya. Salah siapa kata "bandmate" muncul lagi...

"dan aku... cemburu. Aku cemburu pada Suho." Ucap Yongguk to the point.

"..."

"saat aku membaca artikelmu dengan Suho, saat tahu kau bersahabat dengannya, bertukar pesan dengannya, diantar jemut olehnya, bahkan memilih menceritakan masalahmu yang tidak kau bagi padaku maupun member yang lain. Sejujurnya aku cemburu.."

"Dan aku yakin sekarang, bahwa..."

"..aku.."

.

.

To be Continued~

#hehe, bercanda...

.

.

"dan aku yakin bahwa.."

"aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Himchan. Saranghae.."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, bodoh..." maki Himchan saat Yongguk selesai dengan **proposal**-nya untuk Himchan. Dia pun lalu membalikkan badan menghadap Yongguk lalu memukulYongguk dengan brutal—walau itu tidak terlalu menyakikan.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu untuk mengucapkannya, hah? Babo, babo,babo. Bang Yongguk ba—mph" kutukan yang dilontarkan Himchan terpotong secara paksa oleh serangan bibir Yongguk pada miliknya. Membuatnya secara otomatis, melebarkan kedua mata kucingnya.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menungguku. Bahkan aku kira, hanya aku yang punya perasaan padamu, dan—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka. Kau pikir, aku mau menyuapimu dengan sukarela pada tengah malam kalau aku tidak menyukaimu? Apa kau kira, aku rela memijitmu aat kau lelah padahal tanganku baru saja sembuh? Apa kau kira, aku mendiamkanmu saat ada yeoja centil-bernama-Sanhee itu karena aku tidak peduli? NO! Aku justru sangat marah dan cemburu hingga aku ingin menceburkan diriku di Sungai Han. Rasanya aku ingin menarik yeoja sok cantik itu agar berada jauuuuuhhhhh darimu. Pokoknya, aku membencinya. Memangnya siapa dia? Berani-beraninya mendekatimu."

"Sepupu jauhku." Ucap Yongguk singkat. Dia benar-benar menikmati momen dimana wajah **adorable** milik Himchan yang berubah merah—dan cute—saat ia meledak seperti tadi. **Kyeopta..**

"Bohong.! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memeberitahuku atau yang lain?"

"Dan membiarkan seorang Jung Daehyun mengincarnya? Tidak! Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Daehyun,dia pernah bilang kalau kau bertukar pesan dengan Suho dengan sangat mesra. Benarkah?" tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"Hah? Kapan?" balik tanya Himchan. Si Jung itu?

"Kemarin saat di mobil waktu perjalanan pulang ke dorm. Katanya dia ingin... kisseu?"

"Aishhh, Jung Babo. Pasti dia salah paham. Saat itu aku sedang curhat tentang Sanhee yang habis menciummu tauk.."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Selama ini, Joonmyunlah yang selalu memberi saran bagaimana menghadapi Bang Yongguk yang tidak kunjung sadar bahwa Kim Himchan menyimpan hatinya untuknya."

"Jadi dia tahu?" tanya Yonggguk tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan dia mengusulkan agar kita berdua berlibur ke Jeju setelah jadian. Benar-benar saran yang tidak membantu. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. dan— oh tidak... apa yang aku lakukan.." panik Himchan yang menyadari ke-emberan mulutnya.

"Oke. Aku akan bilang pada manajer hyung untuk membelikan dua tiket ke Jeju untuk kita.." senyum merekah di bibir sang Leader saat ia mengatakan keninginannya tersebut. Membuat Himchan semakin ketakutan, entah karena apa.

"Ya... Bbang, aku masih lelah. Aku hanya ingin istirahat. Jadi kau tidak perlu bilang ke manajer hyung. Oke!" Himchan mencoba ber-aegyo demi mebatalkan rencana Yongguk—atau rencana Suho.

"Aniya.. kau juga bisa bersantai di Jeju. Bahkan kau akan dapat pelayanan lebih di sana. Bagaimana?" Yongguk menggoda Himchan dengan menaik-turunkan alis matanya.

"o iya, kau tahu makanan kesukaan Suho?" Tanya Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Kenpa?"

"Bukankah aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah memberi saran yang sangat-sangata-sangat membantu. Iya kan?"

"YA! BANG YONG GUK!"

.

.

**~The End~**

**E/N: akhirnya selese juga. Padahal pingin buat yang lebih panjang lagi. Tapi apa daya? Daya listrik..(?)**

**Btw, thanks buat yang udah nungguin, udah review dan udah baca, Jeongmal Gamsahaeyo... **

**See you on the next project... **


End file.
